1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable device, and in particular relates to the portable device with orientation detection mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable devices, such as mobile phones, smart phones or personal digital assistants, have become ubiquitous and most people have become more and more dependent on portable devices in their the daily lives. The design of the portable devices is moving toward light, thin, short, and small specification, which limits the space for batteries. Furthermore, more and more functions, devices or modules are being integrated into portable devices, such that overall power required for the portable devices is increasing. Thus, power consumption has become an increasingly important factor in the design of portable devices.